


nice to meet you

by exrui



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: First Meetings, Love at First Sight, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:54:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21844762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exrui/pseuds/exrui
Summary: steve sees tony across the mall and falls in love
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	nice to meet you

the only reason steve was even here was because he was forcefully **dragged** by natasha, her reason being: 'i need to go shopping, you happen to too. i mean, how do you expect to pull a girl looking like an old man?'

you could say he was offended by those statements. one; he **DOES NOT** dress like an old man. two; he's not trying to pull a girl. he wants to pull a guy, thank you very much.

but alas, he just rolled his eyes and went along with it as natasha forced him to look at clothes for a whole two hours straight. 

he was hungry and his feet hurt like a bitch.

but, as of right now, steve was just leaning against a glass wall inside of some random clothing store. he stopped trying to keep up with the names.

as steve was looking around, watching the people pass by, he couldn't help but notice a guy.

the guy sitting in a chair far away, but was bundled up in a sweater with fluffy brown hair, tan skin, and big beautiful brown eyes and _oh!_ a pretty smile too.

wait.

steve stumbled back as he flinched once he realized that he was caught staring. he turned a bit red and rubbed his neck sheepishly, which the guy seemed to have found amusing.

he must of saw something scary because he was about to get out of his seat, but he quickly thought the best of it as he gave steve a small smile.

but, he seemed to get an idea as his face lit up. he pulled out his phone and was...drawing something?

 _ohh.._ he hold up his phone to reveal _'hi i'm tony'_

 _tony..._ steve said to himself, but soon caught on to his idea and fumbled with his phone as he scribbled down, a _'hey, i'm steve'_ back.

he saw tony pause for a few seconds, eyebrows furrowed adorably as he seemed to be thinking about something. 

_'so what brings you here? you seem pretty fucking bored'_

steve light heartedly shook his head as it brought him back to natasha.

_'i really am, one of my friends dragged me in here. says i 'need new clothes because i dress like an old guy' '_

tony shook his head back at that. _'eh. i think you dress hot if we're being honest here. your friend's obviously blind asl'_

steve started to flush red, and it got even worse when he saw tony smirking at him and gave him a wink.

 _'do you really think i'm hot?'_ he couldn't help but ask.

then, tony proceeded to pull a look that mimicked: 'bitch are you fucking kidding me?'

_'you're joking right? you're the perfect blend of hot and adorable'_

_'i think i can say the same about you, tony. i mean, i think you're really cute.'_ steve thinks he might've said something wrong because he looks at tony again and sees him looking back, with only a blank stare.

he fumbled with his phone again, wanting to start writing an apology, but he saw tony's phone held up for him to see.

 _'thanks, sweetheart. but let me take-'_ steve didnt get to finish reading before tony was approached by a tall blonde woman. he could see that she was telling him she was done and that they could leave, but tony was protesting and pointing his way. but, the woman only rolled her eyes and walked away. seemingly giving tony only a few seconds to get up and follow her.

tony sent steve a smile and a little wave, before running off.

the blond man proceeded to sigh and walk out of the store, making his away across to where tony was previously sitting.

he sadly looked down, and pursed his lips as he thought he was _so_ close to having a chance with tony, he didn't care that they just met. he was _special._

"soo...how about that date, steve?" at the sound of that voice steve turned around and admitted a light gasp as he came face to face with those pretty brown eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> !!!


End file.
